A Spooky Barbie Story with Susan and Dr Cockroach
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: I was putting my 4-year-old sister down for a nap, and she said she wanted me to tell her "a spooky Barbie story with Susan and Dr. Cockroach". One of the stranger story requests I've gotten, lol.


**A Spooky Barbie Story with Susan and Dr. Cockroach**

**By: 1000****th**** Ghost and Trisha**

_Italicized lines are interruptions from my sister._

Once upon a time, Barbie and Skipper and Stacy and Kelly and Krissy and Ken and Kevin and Todd and Tommy were all taking a road trip to California. Um…are robots and aliens "spooky"?

_Yes._

They got to California and were in their car driving on a big, red bridge when, all of a sudden, a giant alien robot appeared! It started to attack the bridge, and cars were falling in the water.

Suddenly, a really tall lady named Susan came and saved the cars and fought off the robot. Her blue blob friend ate the dividers on the bridge so the cars could escape. There was also a sexy man named Dr. Cockroach with a cockroach head and a mustache and a kick butt British accent.

Barbie and her friends and family drove away, but then Barbie said, "I think that the cockroach man has a crush on the giant lady", so they drove back. Barbie went up to the cockroach man and said, "Hello, my name is Barbie, and I've been on more Dream Dates than anyone in the world, so I know how to tell if someone is in love. And you are DEFINITELY in love with that giant lady."

Dr. Cockroach said, "EXCUSE me, Madame?! I most certainly do NOT have a crush on Susan!"

Barbie said, "Yes, you do."

Dr. Cockroach said, "Okay, you're right, I do. But what do I do about it?"

Barbie said, "Let me go talk to her and see if she likes you too."

So Barbie went up to Susan and said, "I think you have a crush on Dr. Cockroach."

Susan said, "Um…no…I don't."

Barbie said, "Why not?? He's totally smart…BRILLIANT…and hot and British and has a mustache and cares for you and respects you and is sorta the coolest guy ever."

Then Susan was like, "Huh, you're right. But…I'm engaged to Derek."

Barbie said, "Well, Derek's probably a jerk. You should go out with Dr. Cockroach."

Susan said, "Ok" and went up to Dr. Cockroach and said very shy and nervous, "Um…would you…go on a date with me?"

_Make him say no!_

Uh…Dr. Cockroach said, "No", and this story failed at life, the end. Ok, not really. Dr. Cockroach said, "No…I mean, I really want to, but I don't know how it would work. We're not the same size."

Then Gallaxar came and was like, "I WANT YOUR QUANTONIUM!" and stole Susan's Quantonium so she was small again, and then he flew away.

So Dr. Cockroach was like, "Oh…ok…I guess we can go on a date."

_Make the date be bad!_

So, that night, Susan and Dr. Cockroach went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

_This isn't spooky enough! Make Susan order meatball soup only they heard wrong and gave her eyeball soup!_

Yes, that's exactly what happened. And poor Dr. Cockroach couldn't order anything at all because they only served people food, and all he ate is garbage. And the ghost of the restaurant came and said, "BOO!" Then Susan said, "EEEKKK!!!" and jumped into Dr. Cockroach's lap.

_This is supposed to be a BARBIE story. Where's Barbie?_

Barbie owned the restaurant, so she came and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, let me get you your real food."

_Only then Barbie tripped and the eyeball soup fell in her hair!_

Right. So then Susan and Dr. Cockroach left because the restaurant was crazy.

Susan said, "I'm sorry this date is going so badly, Doc. I really wanted it to be perfect."

But Dr. Cockroach said, "Don't worry, my dear, I still have a surprise for you."

He led her over to a park that had a gazebo in it that was glowing with lots of little twinkly lights.

_And it was haunted, and that's why it was glowing, and there were a bunch of ghosts and skeletons._

Um…yeah. So Dr. Cockroach used his amazing dance moves to kick all of the ghosts and skeletons out of there. Then he turned to Susan and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Susan said, "Oh, I'm not a very good dancer."

But Dr. Cockroach said, "Yes, but my PhD is in dance, so I'll help you."

So they danced an amazing, beautiful, sexy dance and fell madly in love.

Then they went back to Dr. Cockroach's house and made out all night.

_But Susan was mad that he had kept her up all night, and she had no sleep._

They actually only made out until eleven o'clock, then they fell asleep. In each other's arms.

_Awww!_

**The End**


End file.
